New life
by The Super Shepherd
Summary: Humphrey is banished cause everyone thinks he murdered a family a two adult and three pup omegas. Humphrey is looking for a new life after his banishment. He'll meet someone that befriends him and believes he's innocent. BTW Humphrey doesn't become coldblooded like how he does in those other stories. May contain some M/M. Don't like, don't read.
1. Banished

**Humphrey's POV**

I was alone in my den just laying around. It was quiet and peaceful. I closed my so that I could take a nap. Then all of a sudden I felt someone on top of me. "Hey! Who are you?" I asked. I couldn't see who my attacker was. "Let me go!" I shouted. He picked me up and I couldn't break free from his grip. When I had a chance to look at him, I was surprised, it was Hutch. "Hey! What are you doing?" I asked. Did he have something against me? He had a serious look on his face that shut me up. He was walking out of my den to somewhere I didn't know.

After awhile of trying to break free and getting no responses from Hutch, we arrived in a clearing. The entire pack was there. Winston, Kate, Garth, Eve, and Tony where on a ledge. Hutch set me down before he joined them. I was confused right now. What was going on. "Why am I here?" I asked. "Quiet!" Winston yelled. I back away. Winston never yelled out me or anyone. Their expressions looked like sadness and disbelief. "How could you? How could you do it? What is wrong with you?!" He asked in anger. I flinched at the anger in his voice. "What are you talking about?" I asked. "Do not play dumb with us Humphrey. We know it was you. How could you kill that family of wolves. You killed two omegas and their pups. As punishment you are here by banished from this pack." He said. I looked at him and shock and disbelief. I can't murder anyone. "What makes you think it was me? I can't take on two wolves, omega or alpha. And besides what purpose would I do it for?" I asked. I had to defend myself anyway I could. "I don't know why you did it, but I know you did it. Your fur was at their den. Leave now. You have 10 seconds before you're killed on that spot. 10...alphas." He said. Then the alphas around me got into an attack stance. He was gonna let kill me. I made a run for it. I had to get to the forest. I wasn't far by now. "9...8...7...6...5...4..." He was really gonna do it. I can't believe it. No one's protesting this. I can't believe he letting this happen. "3...2..." I made it to the woods, but I had to keep running nonstop. It broke my heart when he finished. "1!" I heard the sounds of wolves barking and growling. They were coming for me.

1 hour later I escaped. I found a den and layed there. I cried and cried. How could they do this. They didn't even try to see if I was framed. I can't believe this. I thought they were my friends. I've never done anything to deserve this. My life took a turn for the worst. I can't survive. I can't hunt, I can't fight, I can't survive. I cried and cried until I cried myself to sleep.

 **Kate's POV**

I hate what happened to Humphrey. We were all in the alpha den. I didn't this would ever happened. I wanted to feel bad for him, but how could anyone feel bad for him. He murdered an innocent family of omegas and he had to pay the price. Dad didn't like what he had to do, but we had to send him away. Then the alphas came back. "Did you kill him?" Dad asked. They shook their heads. "He got away." One of them said. "If you see him again, kill him." Dad said. They nodded and went to patrol the border for Humphrey. If they find Humphrey I can imagine how they might kill him. He will pay for his crime.

 _ **I know it's seem like they kinda hate Humphrey, but they're just angry since they think he murdered five innocent omegas. His life with get better of course. I need to stop publishing new stories so I can update what I need to.**_


	2. A new friend

**Humphrey's POV**

I woke up when I felt the sunlight hit my eyelids. I yawned and looked around. I was alone in the middle of nowhere. I can't believe they did this. I can't believe Winston sent those alphas to hunt me down. He really thought I was the killer. I would never do such. Or maybe I would do such to them. I probably would hurt them for vengeance. They didn't try to prove my innocence, they just banished me cause my fur being there made me a suspect. The didn't investigate to prove I was innocent. I hate them. They betrayed me. I thought they cared about me. I need to find a new place to call home. Maybe I'll see where the wind takes me. I started walking through the forest.

 **Winston's POV**

I was in my den waiting for the alphas that were patrolling for Humphrey. I can't believe he would do this. They were only omegas and three of them were pups. How come he do this? Then Hutch came in. "Sir. There was another murder." He said. "Was it Humphrey?" I asked. "No. We found Lilly's fur." He said. "What?! That's impossible. She can't kill. She's not capable." I protested. "Neither could Humphrey." He said. Oh no. What if the killer's framing people. If this is true I might've made the biggest mistake of my life. We have to find out who the real killer is. "Take me to the scene." I ordered. He nodded and led the way.

 **Unknown POV**

I've been on my own in Canada for awhile. I like to live in the woods since its usually quiet and peaceful. I walked around for a bit, then I saw a grey omega wolf. Why would an omega be alone instead of a pack? Then I could smell something nearby. Oh shit.

 **Humphrey's POV**

I was walking for about half an hour. Then I heard a growl. I looked to my left and saw a large grizzly bear. Then it roared at me. I screamed and made a run for it. When I looked back I saw a figure jump onto the bear's back. It was something I've never seen before. It was a canine, but not a wolf. It was larger than me. He had brown and black fur. The bear tried to shake him off, but he had a strong grip. After awhile the bear ran into a tree when it was trying to shake off the canine. It went unconscious as the canine walked over to me. He was bigger than Garth, which was surprising. "Are you okay?" He asked. "Yeah. I'm fine." I said. "How come you're out here alone?" He asked. "I was banished." I said looking down. "Why would someone banish an omega?" He asked. "They thought I murdered a family of wolves." I said. Great. Now he thinks I'm a killer. "I'm sorry to hear that." He said. I looked at him, surprised. "You believe me?" I asked. "Of course. I can tell you're innocent. I'm assuming you hate them for this." He assumed. "I do. I can't believe it. The leader even sent alphas to hunt me down." I said as I started to shed a tear. I was surprised when he licked away the tear. "It's okay. You can stay with me." He offered. "Okay. Where are we going?" I asked. "I don't know. Just see what's in store for us. Go down our path to a news life." He said. That was actually a good idea. "What's your name?" He asked. "Humphrey. What's yours?" I asked. "Fang." He said. "What kind of canine are you, Fang?" I asked. "A German shepherd. It's a type of dog. Some smaller, others bigger than wolves. Now that that's out of the way let's hit the road." He said as we started walking.

 **Kate's POV**

I can't believe it. I looked at my mate Hutch. We just banished the nicest omega in the pack and he was most likely framed. Who did this framed him to cover their tracks. I looked at dad. "What are we gonna do?" I asked. "We have to keep an eye on everyone. We can't let the killer slip past us." He said. "Do you think Humphrey hates us?" I asked. "If he does, then we can't blame him for that. We can only blame ourselves" He said.

 _ **What do you think so far? What do you thing of Fang? I'm decide where they'll go. I might not update this for a few days since I got other stories to work on.**_


End file.
